


dancing with a stranger

by coz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coz/pseuds/coz
Summary: Sakura arranges a blind date for Naruto and, in usual Naruto fashion, it takes an unpredictable turn.





	dancing with a stranger

“Hey, hold the door!” Naruto called as he rushed towards the closing doors of the elevator. The person in the elevator made no effort to move. Not that it mattered, Naruto just managed to reach the elevator doors in time, nudging them open again. As he hopped in the elevator he took in the sight of the other person who had rudely refused to keep the doors from shutting. Some guy with dark — nearly shoulder-length hair — and eyes to match in a blue shirt and black trousers with a stupidly handsome face. He sighed. Life wasn’t fair. Why did the assholes have to be attractive? Naruto huffed. Which was when the guy in question decided to roll his eyes.

“Idiot,” the man muttered while Naruto selected the floor he was going to— it appeared the other man was going to the floor above.

The man had said it so quietly that Naruto would’ve missed it if there was elevator music. But as it was, the elevator was completely silent — you could probably hear a pin drop.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked straight ahead at the elevator doors. “Asshole,” he said, slightly louder.

“Fool,” the guy said, louder.

“Jerk,” Naruto said, louder.

“Imbecile.” Louder still.

“Butthead.” Louder.

That earned a scoff from the man. “How old are you? Seven?”

Naruto turned to face the man. “I can’t help it if your head looks like a butt.”

“Hilarious,” the man said but his face gave nothing away.

Naruto grinned, silently declaring himself the victor and just in time, too. The elevator came to a halt at his level. “See you, butthead!” he said as he stepped out.

“Moron.” Was the last thing Naruto heard before the elevator doors shut. He cursed for not getting the last word. Oh well, he had other things to worry about. Namely the blind date Sakura had set him up with. He looked around; he was meant to be meeting his date at a fancy Italian restaurant — one usually above his freelance paycheck — but when he looked around all he saw were offices. He swiped open his phone and re-read the message Sakura had sent him. He was definitely in the right building but it looked like he was on the wrong level. He turned back around to the elevators and read the sign: Level 5. He mentally cursed himself and checked the time — he hoped his date wouldn’t mind if he was a few minutes late. He hit the elevator button, pressing it multiple times as if that would help speed it up.

Naruto managed to get to the restaurant on level 6 right on time. He earned a few raised eyebrows when he fist pumped to himself. He looked around the Italian restaurant; it was busy — Naruto hoped that was a sign that the food was good. It better be for what it would probably be costing him, he thought.

More importantly, where was his date? Sakura had told him the reservation was in his name, but he couldn’t see any available wait staff to speak to. She had also told him to look for the table with a red rose. Big fail on that, there were multiple tables with red roses - it must have been part of the restaurant’s decor. He scanned the room for someone sitting alone. He saw one man, well, the back of one man, and without so much as a second thought, approached him.

“Hi, you must be my date,” he said. But it wasn’t until the word date came out that he realised who he was looking at. Butthead guy — whose eyes were just as wide as Naruto’s.

“You’re Naruto? Nope. Not happening,” the guy said and stood.

“Agreed. No way I’d want to dine with a butthead,” Naruto said.

The guy narrowed his eyes and sat back down. “Good. You can leave then.”

Naruto stared right back into the guy’s eyes and made a scene of pulling out the other chair and sitting on it. “No, you can leave. I was the one who made the reservation.”

The guy scoffed. “You were _late_ to your own reservation.”

Naruto gaped. “I was on time! I made it here exactly on the hour! You were just early!”

The guy raised an eyebrow. “Excuses.”

Before Naruto could respond, a waitress with vibrant red hair came over to their table. She must have known the butthead guy as her face instantly lit up upon seeing him. “Sasuke! So nice to see you! It’s been so long.” She looked to Naruto. “Oh! Are you on a date?”

Naruto smirked. This was his chance. He didn’t know who this Sasuke guy was, but thanks to their exchanges prior he was Naruto’s ultimate foe. Before Sasuke could deny, Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke’s hands across the table and beamed at the waitress. “Yes, we are. It’s bu—Sasuke’s birthday and we’re celebrating.”

The waitress’s eyes lit up. “Oh! I didn’t realise. Happy birthday, Sasuke!”

Sasuke looked mortified. “It’s not —”

Naruto pressed a finger to Sasuke’s lips and turned to the waitress. “Sasuke here doesn’t seem to think his birthday is a big deal.”

The waitress nodded knowingly. “Happens all the time.”

“Karin —” Sasuke said.

Karin shook her head. “Shh Sasuke. Let your boyfriend spoil you. It’s your birthday, after all!” She placed two menus down on the table. “I’ll give you some time to look at the menu.”

Naruto grinned as she walked away. That had been easy.

Sasuke opened the menu and after a few moments of reading it, a smirk tugged on his lips. “I wouldn’t look so smug if I were you,” he said.

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Naruto said, peering above his menu at Sasuke. He thought he had done a great job in embarrassing the man. Payback was great.

“Well, Karin said to let you spoil me, since it’s apparently my birthday.”

Naruto didn’t follow. He raised an eyebrow. “Your point?”

“Meaning you’re paying. Have you seen the prices?”

Naruto paled. He hadn’t thought about that. He skimmed his eyes over the prices and gaped; this restaurant was way out of his price range — he would barely be able to afford to pay his own let alone spoil another person. He had no idea why Sakura had recommended this restaurant, knowing he’s a poor student who does freelance editing on the side.

He looked across at Sasuke who was resting his chin on his palm smirking at Naruto. Naruto mentally cursed the world for making someone so asshole-ish so damn attractive — his brain and penis shouldn’t be conflicted over this. When Naruto said nothing, Sasuke eventually said, “It would appear the tables have turned.”

Naruto groaned and let his head drop to the table. “I can’t afford this place.”

Sasuke sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Looks like you’re going to have to cough up the money or leave.”

Naruto lifted his head up and glared at Sasuke. He was about to stand but stopped when the waitress appeared by their table.

“So. What would you like to start?” she said.

Naruto gulped. “Uh, actually —”

“I’ll have the marinated mixed olives and a glass of your finest wine,” Sasuke said.

Karin scribbled that down in her notepad and she and Sasuke both looked to Naruto.

“And you?”

“Just water for me,” he said. When Karin hesitated, Naruto added, “I’m on a diet.” Karin nodded, as if that explained the choice, and scribbled in her notepad. Sasuke’s face remained impassive but Naruto swore he could see a glint of amusement in his eyes.

“Though if you ask me, you don’t need to be on any diet,” Karin said.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck; a nervous gesture he had developed throughout the years. “Haha you should tell that to my doctor. Apparently it’s not okay to eat miso ramen everyday.”

Karin gave him a pitying look. “I’ll get your water.”

Karin walked away with their order and Naruto was left to face Sasuke smirking. A sight he was weirdly attracted to but at the same time wanted to remove off his face. “A diet, huh?” Sasuke said.

“Yes, a diet that’s none of your business,” Naruto said. “Now, I am leaving before I end up even more in-debt.”

“Suit yourself.”

Naruto stood. “See you around, butthead.”

“Wouldn’t count on it, idiot.”

Naruto paused. “For what it’s worth, you make a terrible date.”

“This was a date? I was under the impression I was babysitting.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Ha ha.” He turned around to leave but wasn’t expecting to collide into another person.

“Fuck,” he said as pain seared through his shoulder. He looked at who he had collided with. It was the waitress, of course, coming to their table with water. The collision had caused her to spill the large jar of water and drop the two glasses which had shattered on the floor.

The shattering of glass silenced the whole restaurant as heads turned in their direction. Karin immediately went to work picking up the shards of broken glass.

“I am so sorry!” Naruto said and immediately bent down to help her.

“It’s okay, it was an accident,” Karin said.

“What is the meaning of this?” came an unfamiliar voice. Naruto looked up. A man with grey hair and round spectacles was looking down at them, arms folded, drumming his fingers along his forearm.

“O-oh nothing, Kabuto sir! Just an accident,” Karin said.

“Why is a customer helping you clean your mess?”

Naruto stopped what he was doing and stood up. “Ah, this was actually my fault. I’m sorry.”

Kabuto scoffed. “Now he’s making excuses for you? Orochimaru will not be happy to hear this.”

Naruto frowned. “What? No, that’s not the case at all. Did you even listen?” he said. Who even was this guy? Naruto couldn’t stand bullies.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I heard you all right. Heard you making excuses for my incompetent employee.”

“Sasuke. Take your boyfriend and leave. Now,” Karin said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke put his hands up. “He’s not— “

“Now!” she said.

Naruto’s hands balled into fists by his side as he glared at this Kabuto man. “Don’t speak about her like that!” He may have only met Karin ten minutes ago, but this was fucked. It had been an accident and Karin had been nothing but a good waitress to them — diet comments aside.

He almost jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to look — it was Sasuke. “Let’s go,” he said and started pulling Naruto away.

“No — I have to fix this,” Naruto said and tried to pull away.

Sasuke tightened his grip on him. “There’s no reasoning with that man. You’ll only make things worse. Trust me.”

Naruto looked back. Kabuto was staring at him, challenging him. Karin was still bent down picking up glass. It took all his restraint to turn away and walk out, Sasuke guiding him. It didn’t feel right, but Sasuke knew Karin; Naruto had to trust this was the right decision.

When they were out of sight and earshot Sasuke let go of Naruto. Naruto pressed the elevator button and they waited for it to arrive at their level.

“Is she going to be okay?” Naruto asked.

“Yeah. Kabuto talks big but without Karin that restaurant would’ve been shut down long ago.” Sasuke said.

The elevator doors opened and this time Sasuke held them open for Naruto. “Why doesn’t she just quit? Surely she could be waitressing at plenty of other restaurants.”

“The money’s better.”

“Ah.”

Just as the elevator doors were closing, a flash of red could be seen approaching and a familiar voice sounded. “Hold the door!” Naruto was quick to press the door open button. The doors opened all the way revealing none other than an angry Karin. She stepped into the elevator, arms crossed and frown in place.

“What happened?” Naruto asked.

“That asshole Kabuto actually fired me,” she said.

Naruto’s eyebrows shot up “What? Sasuke said he wouldn’t.”

“Orochimaru wouldn’t. But he’s on a business trip so Kabuto’s been in control. The power’s gone to his head,” she said while typing on her phone.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. “And?”

“And I may have told him to go fuck himself,” she said. “But that’s irrelevant now. This is bullshit. I want revenge.”

The elevator stopped at the ground floor and as the doors were opening, Karin blocked Sasuke and Naruto from leaving. “You both got me into this mess, the least you can do is help me get revenge.” She pressed the button for level 6 and the doors once again closed.

“I don’t have time for your games,” Sasuke said.

“I’m in,” Naruto said. Sasuke obviously wasn’t expecting that because he whipped his head around to look at him as if he was out of his mind. He wasn’t — that Kabuto guy was a jerk. A worse kind of jerk than Sasuke. Where he and Sasuke had called each other names, Kabuto had abused his power and belittled Naruto, but more so Karin, in front of a whole restaurant. Some hijinks were in order, in Naruto’s opinion.

“What? You scared?” Naruto said, smirking.

“No. I’m just not an idiot.”

“Come on, Sasuke. Even your boyfriend’s in. It’ll be fun — like old times,” Karin said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Before Sasuke could respond, the elevator had stopped and the doors were opening. Karin put a finger over her lip. “Shhh. This way.”

Sasuke looked reluctant to follow but Naruto didn’t give him a choice and linked his arm with his.

Karin led them down an empty hallway, ushering them over.

“Okay. So what’s the plan?” Naruto asked, still linked with Sasuke.

Karin’s phone beeped and whatever she read on it made her break out in a grin. She turned to Naruto and Sasuke. “Well, I have a friend. Wait, you remember Suigetsu, right, Sasuke?”

“Vaguely…”

“Okay cool. Anyway I’m cashing in on a favour he owes me. He’ll be here in ten minutes. Sasuke’s boyfriend — sorry I don’t know your name—”

Naruto really needed to correct her. “Naruto, but— ”

“Okay, Naruto. You and Sasuke need to create a scene inside the restaurant that will lure Kabuto out and keep him there until Suigetsu enters.”

Naruto nodded. “How will we know when Suigetsu enters?” Naruto asked.

Karin laughed, louder than she expected to because she put a hand over her mouth. “Trust me. You’ll know.”

He had no idea what she had planned but he looked at Sasuke and grinned.

“What are you doing then?” Sasuke asked.

“I will be livestreaming the entire thing.” She looked at the time on her phone. “Now we wait.”

About ten minutes later Naruto was ready. He had thought up a believable scenario for him and Sasuke to play out. Karin also received word from Suigetsu that he was in the shopping complex. “Showtime!” Karin said and pushed them out of the empty hallway.

Naruto took Sasuke’s hand in his own. “Follow my lead,” he said.

“Tch.” Sasuke didn’t let go of Naruto’s hand though, which was enough indication for Naruto to go forth.

As they entered the busy restaurant a waiter came to greet them. He hadn’t been there earlier. “Hi, do you have a reservation?” he asked.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke’s hand. “Actually, we were here before — my partner here thinks he may have left his wallet on our table.”

“Oh, no worries. Which table were you at?”

Naruto pointed to the only empty table left in the restaurant. The waiter escorted them to it but, no surprise, could not find any wallet.

“Strange. This was the only place we came to,” Naruto said.

“I only just started my shift. I can check behind the counter if you’d like.”

Naruto nodded. “That would be great, thanks.” They followed the waiter to the counter but he was once again unsuccessful in locating any wallet. It was time for Naruto to progress to stage two. He let go of Sasuke’s hand and shook his head.

“Typical! I can’t believe you’ve lost your wallet yet again,” he said to Sasuke.

Sasuke hesitated but Naruto urged him with a glance to continue.

“You’re the one who rushed us out of here,” Sasuke said.

Naruto upped the volume. “Oh, so this is my fault?” He could feel more eyes turning to watch them. Some were subtle, others were outright staring. “No, wait. Don’t answer that. It’s never your fault, right?”

“Right,” Sasuke said, crossing his arms. Naruto was secretly amused that Sasuke was getting into character.

The waiter looked nervously between them, unsure of how to intervene. “Um, gentlemen — if you could step outside— ”

But Naruto put his hand up to silence the waiter. “Just like it’s never your fault you’re not around in the mornings, huh?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Of course you’d make a scene,” he said and gestured to all the people watching.

“You call this a scene? I’m just getting started!” Naruto said, even louder. That was enough to lure Kabuto out from the staff area.

“What’s going on out here?” he said before he laid eyes on Naruto and Sasuke. “Who let these two back in?”

“T-they forgot one of their wallets,” the waiter said.

“I don’t care. Throw them out,” Kabuto said.

But before the waiter could even think about throwing them out, a man in a firefighter outfit came bounding in, equipped with what looked to be a fake hose and a boombox.

“Oh, what now?” Kabuto said, shaking his head.

Sasuke pulled Naruto back. “Suigetsu,” Sasuke said as way of explanation. Naruto nodded and the two retreated to the side.

The firefighter, Suigetsu rather, pulled out a vacant chair from one of the tables and guided Kabuto to sit on it. He set his boombox down and stood in front of Kabuto.

“I’m here to set off your smoke alarms ‘cause it’s about to get hot.” With that he pressed play on the boombox. Nelly’s Hot in Here started playing.

“Oh my god, am I really witnessing this?” Naruto said. Sasuke chortled.

Suigetsu slowly removed his firefighter jacket revealing his shining bare chest and shimmied. Kabuto tried to stand up but Suigetsu wasn’t letting him go anywhere.

“I did not call for a stripper! Cease this at once!” Kabuto said. Naruto heard him but Suigetsu just shook his head and pointed to his ear, as if he couldn’t hear.

Next thing to come off was Suigetsu’s pants. He shook out of them and once off, he spun them around his head and threw them at Sasuke. Naruto broke out laughing upon seeing Sasuke’s mortified expression. Sasuke picked them up between his finger and thumb, as if they were tainted, and threw them a few metres away.

Suigetsu was down to just a glittery gold thong. He hovered over Kabuto and started to thrust and sway his hips. Kabuto’s face was as red as a tomato but he had yet to escape. If Naruto didn’t know any better, he’d think Kabuto was actually enjoying the performance. Suigetsu had pushed him back down the first time, but after that Kabuto had plenty of moments where he could’ve fled.

Naruto spotted Karin a few metres away crouched recording the whole thing. He looked around the restaurant — everyone was openly staring, though some parents were desperately trying to keep their children from witnessing the turn of events. Naruto looked back at Suigetsu — who now practically sitting on Kabuto —  and couldn’t help but laugh at the entirety of the situation. This was great revenge. He hoped to never get on Karin’s bad side.

He looked to Sasuke at the side of him and saw a small smile. It looked good on him. Naruto was taken aback by the handsomeness of his profile. Sasuke looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. Naruto’s cheeks heated up from being caught staring.

Sasuke tilted his head in the direction of the door. “Want to go?”

Naruto looked across at Suigetsu — things were certainly getting heated. Naruto had seen enough, though. Anything further would be nightmare material. He looked back at Sasuke and nodded. The two of them kept their heads low and ducked out of the restaurant and headed to the elevator.

Once in, Naruto pressed the ground floor button and the elevator doors shut. Silence ensued and Naruto couldn’t help but fidget with his phone in his jeans pocket. A weird feeling lingered. Naruto didn’t want to break the temporary peace they had kind of made, but he knew their time together was coming to a close.

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped out. The smell of fresh waffles filled the air and Naruto’s stomach threatened to rumble. He looked at Sasuke; his face didn’t give anything away. Naruto wasn’t ready for their date to end — even if it had started on the wrong foot. Sasuke had shown he was a good friend — that he had more to offer than just his good looks.

“You like ice-cream?” Naruto asked as they stood out the front of the desserts cafe. The shopping complex was pretty quiet but the cafe itself looked fairly popular.

“Is this your attempt to ask me out?” Sasuke asked, eyebrow quirked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. “Possibly?” he said, sheepishly. “I just think we got off on the wrong foot.”

Naruto detected the slightest hint of a smile from Sasuke and mentally high-fived himself.

“You’re paying. Since it’s my birthday,” Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like a bad australian for my usage of 'thong'.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
